Season One
Season One is the first season of Syfy's American-Canadian dark fantasy horror drama television series Van Helsing. It was picked up on November 2, 2015 with an 13 episode order. Official Synopsis Season one of the show will follow Van Helsing as she leads the Resistance across the Wasteland, in the former America, in search of the hole in the sky in Colorado. First, they will have to find the scientist Klaus, who is the key to the mission, as it’s his device and knowhow which can harness the sun’s power. With Klaus, they will head to Colorado and hope the rumors are true, that the sun is as strong as a vampire’s bite. They will come across human fortresses and vampire strongholds- some friendly, most not. They will help those humans when they can, and they will kill whatever gets in their way. It will be violent and vicious, but Van Helsing is a warrior who is up to the task. What they will learn is that time is not on their side, as Balthazar thirsts for Van’s blood. If he can slay the great vampire hunter no one in the land can possibly doubt his power. Balthazar will not be stopped by Dominic and will seize control of his domain if that’s what it takes. But Dominic’s massive human population feeds an impressive army, which is always prepared for a fight and happens to be directly in Van’s path to Colorado. Dominic is obsessed with Van for entirely different reasons, if she is the crown jewel of the human race she belongs in his collection of the finest humans left on Earth. His ego and lifestyle might make him naïve to Balthazar’s cunning ways, but Dominic has more resources than any other Superior leader and not even Balthazar can defeat Dominic’s army. Luther has been hiding in the darkness for three years. When all seems lost for our heroes, he will emerge. In Van Helsing he sees a new possibility for his vision of coexistence. But the war has already escalated and a whole lot of fighting must happen first. Vanessa Helsing will lead the team to Colorado, they will be the first people to see the uninterrupted pure sun, the original source of life on Earth. The victory was brutal and costly, but now their real task can begin – rebuilding and planning an offensive to take back their land. Unfortunately, not all is as it seems, and not everyone on the team should have been trusted. Van Helsing - Season 1 - Synopsis Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam *David Cubitt as John *Vincent Gale as Flesh *Rukiya Bernard as Doc *Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting *Tim Guinee as Ted *Paul Johansson as Dimitri *Laura Mennell as Rebecca *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Terry Chen as Brendan *Hilary Jardine as Susan *Alison Wandzura as Nicole *Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko *Avery Konrad as Cynthia *Sarah Desjardins as Catherine *Naika Toussaint as Sheema *Jennifer Copping as Quaid *Ben Cotton as Campbell *Macie Juiles as Callie *Christina Jastrzembska as Mama *Rowland Pidlubny as Scab *Gia Crovatin as Anastasia *Hannah Cheramy as Dylan *Jennifer Spence as Karen *Fiona Vroom as Wendy Episodes Developments *On November 2, 2015, Syfy announced the network had ordered Van Helsing, a 13-episode series from Nomadic Pictures (Fargo, Hell on Wheels). Dynamic Television is on board as International distributor.‘Van Helsing’ Series Picked Up By Syfy - Deadline *Executive Producers: Chad Oakes & Mike Frislev, both from Nomadic Pictures. *Showrunners/writers: Neil LaBute, Simon Barry (Continuum), Evan Tyler from Industry Works, Dave Brown from Echo Lake Entertainment as well as executive producer, Daniel March (Dynamic). *Nomadic Pictures will distribute the series within Canada, Fallout Asylum and Dynamic Television will distribute the series (initial window) in the United States and Dynamic Television will distribute the series throughout the rest of the world. *On February 17, several cast members were announced, including Kelly Overton as the lead Vanessa Van Helsing, Jonathan Scarfe, Christopher Heyerdahl, Paul Johansson, David Cubitt, and Tim Guinee.‘Van Helsing’ Series Casts Kelly Overton In Title Role Of Hunter’s Daughter, 5 Others *Filming of the series began on February 22, 2016. Van Helsing Writers (@vanhelsingwrite) Twitter Confirmation *Filming wrapped up on June 27, 2016.Simon Barry (@SimonDavisBarry) Twitter Confirmation Multimedia Promotional Images VH01Promo 01.jpg VH01Promo 01b.jpg VH01Promo 02.jpg VH-S1-Banner-01.png VH-S1-Banner-02.png VH-S1-Banner-03.png Videos VAN HELSING Here’s What To Expect in Season 1 Syfy VAN HELSING Official Trailer - Premieres Sept 23rd at 10 9c Syfy VAN HELSING The Showrunner is Kinda Famous Syfy VAN HELSING Full Comic-Con Panel Syfy References Category:Season One Category:Seasons